


El's Family Reunion

by Floris_Oren



Series: Collar me willing [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Bondage, Enemas, F/M, M/M, Restraints, Slavery AU, Spanking, Tickle torture, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When El's Mom has a spill and winds up in the Hospital, Peter, El and Neal make the trip to see the In-Laws. Meanwhile, El is upset with Neal about running away, again. Peter has no idea how to make anything work and Neal is just trying to survive each day. Their salvation comes in the form of El's Dad. Fred. Who thinks everyone needs a break and doesn't mind taking care of Neal. </p><p>*This fic does follow in the Language series, please see notes for further details*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Slave Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> I love having a theme to my titles but I couldn't figure out a good one for this story. So "El's Family Reunion" does in deed take place after the other Language stories. And I do see that there is a continuity error with the branding story. It does take place before this. Obviously, but the brand won't be mentioned in the other stories unless I do a major re-writting of at least the home one. Which I may do. I don't know. 
> 
> Also, please do not use other peoples toys. It's unsanitary. I ignore that rule in this fic because of obvious reasons. Please remember that this fic is a fantasy and please do not do anything without doing proper research for it first. I'm just writing a story. 
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy

Neal is on his hands and knees in the back of the car; the van is outfitted for Slave Transportation. A new law in effect that said that all owners must have their slaves tied and anchored in the back. This due to a car crash where a slave died because she wasn't in her seat belt, or any restraints whatsoever. El though the law makers were going a bit too far but they had to trade in one car because of the law. Peter's work car had been modified with slave restraints in the back seat. Neal hadn't the chance to ride in that one yet and he wasn't liking this one. But he went with grace.

His hands are anchored to the deck with small, round balls of iron. The locks on the outside and his hands are balled around a rod on the inside. He can't escape there and El wonders if there are some that don't have to be welded to anything, it'd help keeping him safe. She mused. Metal straps connect just below the knees and at the ankles.

"Open wide, Neal." El says. She fits him with a long, penis-gag. It hits the back of his throat; Neal has a bit of trouble swallowing. Since his last break out his collar had been tightened and he'd not been allowed out of the cage for weeks now. Much less all the bondage the Burke's happened to own. El snapped the lock on the gag, the straps were tight and it wasn't going anywhere. Neal keened a bit when he saw the hood. But stayed still. He didn't want to risk a spanking before they even left the house.

"It's okay, you don't need to see where we're going." El said. She fitted the hood over his head. making certain the breathing holes were where they were supposed to be, then she laced it up as tight as was possible. There was a buckle as well. She tucked the ends of the string under the hood and then buckled the strap about Neal's mouth. She did the one around his neck, it sat a bit higher than his collar. And locked them both down.

"Ready?" Peter asked, he loaded some suite cases into the back seat.

"Almost." El said. "I hope Dad takes a liking to Neal." she hummed. The last thing on the list was the dildo she is now slowly feeding into Neal's ass. She had fingered him early that morning after a large enema. The dildo and his ass were heavily lubed and it went in with a bit of force on her part but she didn't want Neal to be too comfortable. She was still working through his last escape and wasn't about to let him forget that she was still upset about it.

"Okay, there." she flicked the switch and then took several towels to lay beneath Neal so that the deck of the car didn't get too soiled. She'd drained him the night before with a milking that lacked any pleasure for him. So he shouldn't have a lot of anything to dispel while the dildo buzzed in his ass. She stroked the brand. Kissed him on the back of his neck. They had promised not to keep any affection from him even while being punished. Then she closed the door and joined Peter at the front of the car.

"Okay," she smiled. "Let's go see mom."

~*~

The dry orgasm overtook him with a short twitch of his cock; it was his third in, well, he didn't know. His internal clock was all sorts of jumbled up because of the hood. He'd been wearing it for a long time, not only in the car but at the house as well. El had locked him down so tight that he didn't even know if Mozz had tried to contact him. It definitely wasn't a good time to be pulled out for another con. He wasn't certain when there'd even been a good one.

The most he could say is that he hadn't spilled the beans to El and Peter about Mozz; they'd gotten that he'd escaped, how he had was still a mystery. Hence why El was keeping him in such heavy bondage, she said, until he told them. Neal promised her he never would. She'd taken to working from home more often as had Peter. After all, the FBI did not want someone of his skills free to do as he pleased.

A bump in the road jerked him about and the dildo hit his sweet spot. He grunted and settled onto his elbows. Which had his butt in the air as if he were presenting. But it was easier to maintain than the previous position.

He sighed. Hopefully he could sleep. He was tired and didn't care about being edged the entire way to El's parents house.

~*~

El jumped out of the car before it'd come to a full stop. Her Dad, Fred, stood on the front porch of the family home. The driveway had been plowed but mounds of snow stood on either side. El ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Elly!" Fred grinned. "Dad!" she said. They'd spoken at the same time. Peter gave a wave as he started to unload the car. They got the suite cases inside and to the guest bedroom before getting Neal. Peter undid everything but the hood and the dildo. Cuffed Neal's hands behind his back and wrapped him in a blanket before carrying inside the house.

"Bring him down to the basement, Peter, Emily hates it when I'm at the hospital for more than an hour, she says I get too antsy, so I've been cleaning up the basement. I've been retired for some time now." Fred explained.

"El said something about you training slaves." Peter said conversationally. Neal made sure not to wiggle in Peter's arms, he didn't want Peter to drop him and maybe if he was good El wouldn't be so hard on him.

"I understand the El is taking this hard?" Fred asked. Peter nodded.

"Yeah. Neal's been bound practically since we brought him home from the Center for the second time. She won't let him out of her sight for even a moment."

"She needs a break," Fred said. "I've had a few slaves do that and having them on a short leash twenty-four- seven is tiring."

"I take it that way, too. I've tried to help but I don't have the knack for it as much as El does." Peter admitted.

"I'll teach you some, if you can be a competent Master like my Daughter than the two of you shouldn't have any problem with him."Fred said. Indicating Neal.

"Neal is testing us, at least, that's what I've gotten so far." Peter replied.

"Some slaves do that, he's pretty new as well. Right?"

"About a year or so." Peter agreed.

"Alright, let's get him settled and I'll see you two off. Bring him to the railing." Fred said.

The railing is a slim piece of wood fixed to two posts by heavy bolts. There are leather cuffs at the bottom of the posts to keep any slave fixed to it until Fred undid them.

"Neal can wiggle out of those." Peter said.

Fred smiled, "I can fix that." He left for a room that Peter could only assume held all the implements to be used on badly behaving slaves. He locked Neal's ankles first, discarded the blanket and undid his hands. He gently got Neal to bend over. Neal went easily, though a bit jerkily because he wasn't able to see and Peter's orders were somewhat muffled.

Peter spoke louder; "Neal, you are very good, thank you."

Neal relaxed and that is how Peter knew that Neal had heard him.

"You're not keeping any praise or affection from him, right?" Fred asked as he came into the room with two round balls. they were like the one's in the car and Peter took one to fit Neal's left hand and wrist into. Fred did the other one.

"No. and I shouldn't say this in front of Neal, but I think El is afraid that if she puts him in less bondage he'll run off again." Peter explained.

"I understand." Fred nodded. "I had to go through something like that as well. El has called me a couple of times and I'm glad she's here. I don't mind taking care of Neal since she's taking care of Emily." Fred laughed.

Peter stroked his brand, kissed Neal on a bit of arm he could reach. "I should see how El is doing." he stood.

"I'm going to work on Neal here a bit." Fred replied.

"I leave him in your capable hands, Fred." Peter smiled. They hugged and Peter left the two alone in the basement.

~*~

Neal did not like his position at all. His legs are stretched wide apart, giving anyone looking a nice view of his privates and ass. His hands have been made useless again, not that he would have escaped. He didn't want El mad at him, but at the same time, it'd have been nice to know he could. The hood is still on, making him blind and the dildo hits the back of his throat almost every time he swallows. Which makes him feel his collar. He jerks on his bonds but isn't going anywhere soon.

He knows Peter has left, the comforting touch to his brand and the kiss is Peter's signal that he's in El's father's hands. And he's pretty certain about what's going to happen next.

~*~

Fred admires his daughter's slave, entrusted to him, he takes a deep breath. He hasn't owned a slave in years, and his wife never wanted to try and adjust what they had in order to get one either. He had to give his daughter and her husband props on picking this one out. Fine skin with only the brand decorating him. Smooth, with minimal scaring. He hasn't acted out yet, and Fred aim's to abuse that notion out of the slave. Neal. They call him Neal.

Neal wiggles a bit, testing the bonds. He isn't going anywhere fast. His ass is on full display and Fred remembers how it felt, breaking in a slave. He has missed this feeling. He'll have to thank El later for sharing Neal with him.

He goes to the back room, looks over the toys he has and picks a paddle up from the shelf. He used to give lessons at the Center, and he does them privately now. To new Owner's who don't know their elbow from their knee. Who can easily abuse a slave too much without knowing.

He walks back into the room. Neal has settled but isn't relaxed. Fred doesn't blame him, being on display as he is. Not knowing the person he's been entrusted to and being on the wrong side of Elizabeth would make anyone nervous. Fred twirled the paddle in his hands. Getting the feel back. He smiled. He took aim.

Neal jerks with the first smack to his bum; the skin turns red for a second before going back to normal. Fred takes aim. And the second lands a bit up but overlaps. He works Neal's behind like this, one side, then the other and then randomly until the boy has a nice, glowing, butt. And then he keeps going. Fred could hear Neal's muffled yells despite the gag and hood. He didn't change implements until he'd gotten a dark shade of cherry and parts were purpling.

He stepped away long enough to grab the crop. He struck Neal's butt cheeks twice for practice, then started stripping the back of his thighs. Each strip went above the last and he moved slow. He went up one side and down the other. Then again. The boy wiggles and tries to beg. Fred hasn't had a slave react so much and wishes he'd the chance to have bought Neal.

It's not over, as he lays down the last stripe on the back of the knee, he decides a bit of ball busting is in order. He lets the Boy have a break. He gently pets Neal's balls with the crop as he takes in the beating he'd just been given. He hadn't even done anything wrong. He took it because that's what Fred wanted him to have. At least, that should be the Boy's thinking.

Once Neal has settled down, Fred flapped one ball. The yowl he got was loud. He petted Neal's balls again, softly, to calm him down before striking them again. Fred continued on, and when he stopped he was certain that Neal was sniffling as best he could. He undid the simple lock with some spare keys he had lying around and undid the ties. Neal took a deep breath. His nose is wiped clean. And Fred is gentling him with fingers through his hair.

"It's okay, you did well. We're almost done." Fred promised.

Neal groans at that. But Fred pats his head as if he's twelve and gets back to work. He keeps the crop brings up a stool to sit down. Neal's Feet are on their tip-toes because of the bench height. Fred strips the left foot. Neal's cries are louder without the hood. Fred works the foot until it's just as red as Neal's ass and then switches to the other one. He won't be able to walk for a couple of days at least. When Fred plans on whipping his feet again.

Once done; Fred lays a few more strips with the crop on Neal's butt just to make it clear that he could be getting a long spanking again, until he decides that the Boy has had enough and undoes him. Neal needs help to get off the bench but he doesn't fight Fred when the older man pushes him to his hands and knees.

"Good boy, taking that so good." Fred praised. "come, it's almost time for dinner." he clipped a leash onto Neal's collar and led him upstairs.

~*~

When El and Peter walk into the kitchen they didn't expect to find Neal on his knees waiting with only the leash lightly tied to the table. Even his hands were free. He looked exhausted but his eyes brightened when they walked in. The gag was still in but he didn't move from his spot.

"El, your Boy here is something." Fred said from the kitchen. El walked past Neal, ignoring him now.

"What?" she asked. Peter at least gave him a stroke of the fingers across the shoulders as he passed the naked man.

"He took the welcoming well. You should have heard him." Fred said, laughter in his tone. Peter joined them, if Fred trusted Neal to stay in the dinning room on his own than he wasn't going to start questioning and tearing down what trust the two had built.

"That's nice." El said, not very interested and then started talking about her mother. The hip replacement had gone well but she had to stay in the hospital a bit longer. Fred took the news and tried to turn it back towards Neal but El wasn't going to hear it.

"I don't want to talk about him." El said.

Fred gave her a look then turned to Peter who just looked lost. Fred sighed.

"I think you two should actually stay in the bunk house." he said.

"What?" El said, looking betrayed.

"Without Neal." Fred continued.

"You mean the cabin by the lake?" Peter asked.

"Dad, are you throwing me out?" El asked.

"I don't know the whole story, but you guys need a break, as does Neal. You two go to the lake, visit Emily and come by to visit but leave Neal with me." Fred said.

"Dad, I can't just..." El started.

"Yes you will. I'm still a certified slave trainer and if I think you can handle him, it's my job to make you give him up." Fred replied. He frowned at them.

El bit her bottom lip and looked away; "If Peter thinks its a good idea..."

Peter blinked, he'd heard that there were ways a slave could be taken away from the owners, but he hadn't ever been worried about it but he had to admit that Fred was right. El was still angry with Neal. Peter was too. They needed the break.

"I think so. You've got him barely tied out there and he doesn't seem inclined to move." Peter said.

"When it's time for you to take him back, I'll start by giving Master lessons to you," he pointed at Peter. "And you can relearn some stuff, young lady." he pointed at El.

"Okay." she said. Then Fred embraced her. "I love you."

"Me too, Dad."

~*~

Later, Neal watches as his owners pack the car up, without him. El gives him a light kiss and Peter pats his head. Both promise that they'll be back for him. Neal can't find it within himself to care, the beating he took still hurts and it's hard to kneel. Fred gives them a map and they're on their way. Then he herds Neal back inside.

He hadn't fed Neal when they sat down to eat, so he takes him back to the dining room and undoes the gag; Neal is fed a couple of cheese sandwiches, an apple and given water. The dynamic is different, with El or Peter he could take the food with his fingers and feed himself, but Fred aborts the movement with a pinch to the ear. Neal has to take the food from Fred's fingers.

That one warning is all he got during the meal.

"Good Boy, you're a fast learner." Fred said. He sat back. Neal looked up at him.

"Hurt much?" Fred asked.

Neal went to answer but stopped, not entirely certain. El's been keeping him on a very short leash and didn't like him to talk. So, instead, he nodded.

"That's good." Fred nodded. "Now, lets get you washed up and settled for the night." Fred grinned.

~*~

The small bunk cabin is cozy and while it's not the first night they've had without Neal, its the first one where they aren't worrying about him.

Peter has poured them both some wine and El may be drinking more than she should but he doesn't stop her. Instead they watch the dark lake and the stars and cuddle up on the porch.

~*~

Neal tries to relax as the water pours into him. Fred's restrained him properly with heavy manacles and mitts on his hands. There's a spreader bar between his knees and the water slowly fills him. Fred sits nearby watching as Neal's stomach distends with the water. He only gets up to add another pitcher.

Neal hates these enemas but he understands why they have to happen. At least Fred and El try to make him comfortable; the Center never even tried. Theirs were cold gushes, and the employees teased and taunted. Making it harder to do. This, however, this is different.

"Don't worry about your Mistress. El will come around." Fred said. Neal nodded. He was gagged again, this time the penis extension wasn't big or even that long. It lay on his tongue comfortably.

Fred stopped the water, replaced enema nozle with a butt plug and they waited in the basement bathroom for another half hour before Neal was aloud to be rid of it. Then Fred washed him down with the shower hose.

After he was dried off, Fred helped Neal to his feet. It hurt to walk but he wobbled his way to a long hallway. On each side is a bank of cages. Much like a humane society would have, only the lights were on low. Neal was used to a bedroom at least. The cage he was put into is at the far end. It is encased in sheep skin and there's a blanket. The one El had packed for him.

"I used to put high paying clients slaves into this one. It's been clean. I had to talk El into actually coming, she was so worried about you. But this will keep you warm and I thought you'd like something that smells like them." Fred said. Neal had to go to his knees in order to crawl into the cage. Fred bent a little, he may be older but he isn't feeling it even if he too is on his knees in order to tuck Neal in.

Neal nudged a hand with his face, much like a dog would do. He was trying to thank Fred. He didn't mind the mittens, but this is his first night since El brought him back from the Center - for the second time - that he hadn't been in heavy bondage.

Fred pet his hair and then withdrew; locked the cage and left. Neal waited for the one light to go out. Surely the man wouldn't leave it on for him. Not that he needed it. But the light never went out. Neal sighed. Tried to yawn around the gag, and soon fell asleep. 


	2. spare the rod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal meets El's niece and Nephews, Fred has his hands full with a slave and three kids. El gets to talk to her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a firm believer in spanking kids. You'd say I'm a bit of a traditionalist. But whatever. If that bothers you please skip that scene.

Neal sat on his knees, mouth open. Tooth brush worked around his mouth. Fred held it; he had Neal spit and gargle some mouth wash, then spit again and rinse with water. Used to doing things for himself, because Peter and El were usually too busy to do this, Neal found it strange. Fred unhooked the leash from the vanity and brought Neal out to the main training room. There he was allowed to stand and dressed in plain clothing.

"My grandchildren are coming today," Fred said. Neal nodded, he might be un-gagged but Fred isn't El or Peter. While they somewhat didn't mind him talking Neal got the idea that Fred did not.

"Alright, rules. You can talk when spoken too. I won't have you call myself or anyone else Master or Mistress, those titles belong to El and Peter. But you can everyone else Sir or Ma'am." he gave Neal a look.

"Yes...Sir?" Neal licked his lips. Somewhat nervous.

"I'm going to allow you use of your hands, but you're to stay here or in the yard. Please, don't run away." Fred asked nicely. He undid the mitts and Neal stretched his fingers. He felt tears in his eyes but wiped them away.

"Yes Sir, I'll stay here." he said softly. He'd long ago lost the will to care. El's use of the restraints had gotten to him, he hadn't realized how much. Only that she was still very upset with him.

"It's okay, Boy." Fred reassured. "She always feels it strongly, she'll forgive you."

Neal nodded; "Yes Sir."

"Okay, lets go..." Fred still had the leash on Neal, and he allowed him to walk upstairs. "I'll need you to get lunch ready. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes sir, what do your grandchildren like? what do you like?" Neal asked.

"I think you can do basic. Peanut butter and jelly with some apples and chips. We'll have milk with it. Make five plates." Fred took the leash off. "I'll be getting in some fire wood." he pushed Neal into the kitchen, Neal felt lost but started to nose around to find everything he'd need for lunch.

~*~

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" a shrill voice called into the still, snow covered woods. THe van that pulled up rumbled in the drive way and shut off. Neal was just finishing cutting up the apples. He placed an equal amount on all the apples. Added a bit of lemon juice so they wouldn't go brown. He arranged everything as artfully as he could. And set the table.

Fred answered the call, and three kids sprung from the van and ran up to him. The parents came next. They embraced but things looked a bit stiff. Neal watched from the window as the three adults conversed. The kids tried to get their grandfather's attention but he ignored them. The kids came tromping into the kitchen, screaming and yelling.

Neal frowned as they got snow all over the place, and didn't take off their shoes. They let their jackets lie about. They rushed past him, all sticking their tongues out as they passed. Neal closed the door and picked up the jackets. Hanging them up. Then he found the mop and started cleaning up the floor.

Fred came in next. He took off his boots and hung up his own coat. "Neal?"

"Water." Neal replied. He looked up blankly.

Fred frowned. He was losing what little was left of the Boy's personality. He sighed. "Thank you. Good job." and then brushed past him.

The kids quieted down and came into the kitchen, trying to look ashamed of what they had done but not doing a very good job. Neal knew from the rebellious looks they gave him while Fred stood behind them, looking as if he was about to start a thunder storm.

"What do you say?" Fred asked.

"Thank you Slave for cleaning up our mess." the three said in unison.

Neal cleared his voice; "You're welcome." he said softly.

"Now go wash your hands and sit at the table." Fred instructed. The three went off to do as they were told.

"I swear, I love my girls but sometimes..." Fred sighed.

Neal swiped at the floor. He wrung the mop out in the bucket and continued to clean the floor.

"Why is there five places set at the table?" Fred asked.

Neal gasped, the mop fell from his hands and he knew he had just made a huge mistake. "I-I'm sorry. I thought...I made five plates so I thought that meant five places at the table....I"

Fred came over, put a hand over Neal's mouth, he shook and closed his eyes. Certain he'll be punished.

"It's fine. I didn't say how many people would be here, did I? one plate is for you. Just take away one setting." Fred explained. Neal nodded. Fred took the mop from him. "The floor is good, thank you."

"You're welcome, Sir." Neal whispered. Fred removed his hand and directed Neal towards the dinning room where he took away one place setting and put everything back where he'd found it.

~*~

Ayden, Charles and Pricilla stared at their food in disgust. Neal served them and Fred then knelt at Fred's feet. They didn't say anything but began to eat. They were only into lunch for a few seconds when the phone rang. Fred got up, motioning for Neal to stay where he was; that's when the three little hellions found their first opening.

"Hey, Slave, I don't like crust on my sandwich." Ayden had that look in his eye, the one Neal knew spelt trouble. He gave him a quirk of an eyebrow. "Get up and cut it off." he demanded.

Neal thought about it, for two seconds, because it'd be easy to give in to the kids. But then it clicked, that's all anyone did. The probably had their own slave they could boss around. They didn't understand how it felt, or how much responsibility it took to have one.

Neal didn't move.

Ayden pushed the plate towards him but Neal didn't move. Pricilla then put in her demands; "I don't like milk, Slave, get me a soda!"

"And I want more chips!" Charles had gobbled up most of his lunch. Neal gave them all his best "are you kidding me?" look and didn't move.

They stared at him, waiting. But he turned away form them. Ignoring the three. He didn't see the glass coming, thrown by Pricilla. It hit the side of his face. Milk spilt down, the glass hurt and Neal stared at the floor.

"What in the name of....!?" Fred thundered.

Neal stayed still. Closed his eyes.

"He wouldn't get us the stuff we wanted." Pricilla said, starting to cry. Then the others followed. Neal held back his own, and if Fred bothered to look. He'd have seen that Neal's are the only real tears amongst the group.

~*~

Fred knew his grandkids didn't have any sort of boundaries at home; which made it hard to babysit them. The Slave was where he had left him. He had motioned for Neal to stay. So, his grandkids demanding he do things for them was technically going against his standing order.

"Boy, come. You three had better stay at the table until I get back." Fred glared at them. Neal didn't stand, he felt it was best to stay on his knees. He followed Fred down the stairs where he was brought to the bathroom and patched up. His clothing was changed and Fred took him sit in a wooden, high backed chair. He was strapped down with soft, well worn, leather belts.

Fred then went upstairs and brought the three down. He made the boys go to their knees on the floor and brought Pricilla to the middle of the room. "I'm only going to say it once, but Neal is not my Slave. I'm taking care of him for your Aunt and Uncle. You throwing the glass and hurting him is completely out of line."

He brought Pricilla over to the spanking bench, the one Neal had ben bent over just the day before. He didn't have an implement but by the way the girl was crying his hand hurt just as much as any paddle. Neal felt jealous of her for a moment. If only she knew about the spanking he'd taken yesterday. It hurt to sit, it hurt to walk, still. And his bum is not thanking Fred for sitting him in the hard chair.

Neal watched, somewhat horrified as Fred spanked Pricilla. Until she was crying more and saying how sorry she was and that she'd never do it again. The boys watched but glared at Neal, as if blaming him for what was happening to their sister.

When Fred thought Pricilla had learnt her lesson he set her on her feet. "While you are here you are not to give him orders. Neal will not do a single thing for you kids." he sent her upstairs to the guest bedroom and then escorted the boys out. They shot looks at Neal. Who hoped Fred knew that the boys werent quite done yet.

~*~

Charles groaned as he cleared the drive way of snow; Ayden was behind him but not doing a lot of work. The thing looked horrible. "The slave should be doing this." he whined.

"I know." Charles replied. Wholeheartedly agreeing with his younger brother.

"We'll get him, though, right?" Ayden asked.

"Yeah." Charles agreed.

~*~

With the kids safely distracted. Fred approached Neal.

"It's your turn, Boy." he grinned. Neal stood and divested himself of his clothing. He opened his mouth when Fred revealed the ball-gag and went over the spanking bench easily. He was blindfolded and a hand smoothed over semi bruised skin of his bum.

"This is not a punishment." Fred said. "In fact it's a reward. You did very good."

Neal rolled his eyes behind the blindfold. This was a weird reward.

~*~

Fred's hand smarted fromt he spanking he'd given Pricilla, so instead of gifting Neal with that type, he brought out the Oak paddle. It had holes drilled in it. It'd make the pain sit deep in the boy's bones.

Neal groaned as the first one landed. Fred knew his arms were muscled because of all the swinging it took while punishing or rewarding slaves. Neal didn't like the reward, he knew that, but part of the training was to spank the slave often.

The problem was, Fred didn't want to lose Neal with the neglect his daughter had put the poor dear through. He needed to bring Neal back, give his daughter some lessons and help them come back together. A slave, after all, is only as good as their owner.

~*~

El sat by her mother's bed. Peter had to take a phone call from Jones and had stepped out to get coffee. They were waiting for Edith and her husband George. Emily held El's hand but she read a magazine while El brooded over Neal.

"Dear, what's wrong? I thought you said everything was fine with your new slave." Emily said. She looked up from an article. Something about owners and slaves not getting along.

"I know he did it for a good reason." El sighed. "Peter took the illegal slave ring down, but Neal won't give me any other details."

"You're worried about him, I know." Emily replied.

"He could have ended up anywhere, I probably never would have seen him again. That happened to us once, but someone called Pete to have him pick Neal up and then..." El swiped tears away.

"Look at me, crying over a slave and you've jut had hip replacement procedure." El shook her head.

"It's fine dear. I'm fine." Emily smiled. Unlike Edith, El looked exactly like Emily. Down to the hair and eye color. Though she had her father's nose.

"Thanks, Mom." El said softly.

"Fred called me last night, he said Neal was taking things well. Even you and Peter taking a break from him."

"Yeah, I'm glad he's with Dad, though." El muttered.

"Maybe you and Neal need to talk about it. He probably doesn't want to tell you because it's best if you don't know." Emily said.

"Dad could always get it out of his slaves when we were kids. How is it I can't do it with Neal?"

"You're not Fred, sweetie." Emily patted her hand. "Just leave Neal with your Father for a while. He'll be safe and Fred can work on him. He's probably very sorry he had to run off, do whatever, I know you are worried about him. But keeping him tied up just kills his spirit. Slaves can't take being tied up for a very long time." Emily explained.

El bit her lip; she knew it was wrong of her, even if she had justified it at the time.

"Hey mom!" Edith entered the room. El plastered on a smile. Edith hugged their mother as best she could and started chattering. About herself. Not even asking how Emily was. Emily gave El a glance and a wink. She patted her eldest daughters hand once more but had to concentrate on Edith before she felt slighted.

~*~

Fred stood back. Neal's bum glowed a nice, bright red. The previous bruises had darkened to a deep purple. And Fred felt satisfied. Neal groaned through it. Not excited about it at all, but with his cock locked in a cage, Fred hadn't thought he would.

"Alright, time to get you up." Fred put the paddle away and undid Neal. He helped the young man dress. And reapplied the mitts and leash. He brought Neal up to the main part of the house and settled him by the fireplace. The slave bed was a big pillow one would use for a large dog. A blanket was put over him and then Fred turned his attention over to making a fire.

Charles and Ayden marched in from the cold. "Grandpa, we got it done." Charles said.

"Good. take your clothing off. Neal is being settled down for the afternoon. So I don't want another mess." Fred said. The boys did so. And then they were aloud to get their game boys as long as they were quiet. Fred, after he'd started the fire, went upstairs to get Pricilla.

She was still sniffling but she got her own gam boy and sat down next to her brothers. All three were now distracted. Fred smiled. Even tactics to teach a slave could be used on children. He sat in his recliner. Put his fingers through Neal's hair and scratched at the scalp. Neal sighed. Tired and spread a bit too thin. He relaxed and soon enough was asleep.

Fred smiled. A good spanking was exactly what Neal needed. He freed his hand of the hair and made a note in a black book for El. She'd need everything he did to hang onto Neal.

 


	3. The best Con's are the ones that no one expects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are at it again and Neal has to save face. Peter finds things out and El is still mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to make the kids as dislikable as possible. Remember, it's really their parents fault but as I thought about this part of the story, I just really wanted some super lame kids. Also, think of Fred as George Clooney or Clint Eastwood in looks. Or whatever older actor you like.

  
Slave was put to work after his nap; he was sweeping the front hall, amongst other menial chores, and turned his back for a second. That's when Charles snuck, none too gently, into the foyer. Fred kept his keys and wallet on the side table by the door. Not the best place to keep one's spare change. Charles planned it exactly when Slave had turned his back to get a corner. He grabbed a twenty from the wallet. Not enough to be missed right away but enough that it would serve his purpose.

He walked past Neal into the living room. Fred, Pricilla and Ayden are in the kitchen and with Slave still sweeping Charles was able to hide it under the slaves sleeping pillow in the den. He walked away, joining the others in the kitchen. He climbed up onto a chair to join in the cookie decorating.

Slave swept his way into the kitchen. Charles ignored him. He reached for an icing bowl, making the chair tip dangerously. "Watch what you're..." Grandpa started, when Slave walked backwards and tripped over the chair. He and Charles went crashing to the floor, though Slave made sure to position himself under the kid to make certain he got the brunt of the crash.

"Neal! Charles...what?" Grandpa picked Charles up first. His hands smoothing out clothing. Slave groaned and sat up.

"I'm fine, if it wasn't for this stupid slave..." Charles glared.

"It was an accident." Grandpa replied. "Neal? are you alright?"

"Yes sir." Slave nodded.

Charles would have struck Slave if the man was his own; they had to leave theirs at home. And not being able to boss this one around just really galled Charles.

"Huh....what is this?" Grandpa brought Charles attention to a twenty dollar bill. Slave frowned. Shrugged.

"Uh, Grandpa..." Charles said in order to get a plausible story together.

"Mom gave it to him." Ayden put in. "It's allowance."

"Yeah," Pricilla agreed.

"Than why is there a black x at the corner on the right hand side?" Grandpa asked. Charles knew he was caught then, Mom always put a giant x in the middle. Slave slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Neal?" Grandpa asked, daring Slave to say something.

"I'm sorry, sir, Master never puts money where I can get to it. He's taken to hiding his bills in very odd places. He also only keep low bills. Never a twenty. Sir." Slave schooled his face.

"That's a good idea, but I like to trust my slaves. This is my twenty dollar bill. So how did it wind up in Charles pocket?" Grandpa looked from Charles to Slave but settled on Charles.

"I think you took it..." Grandpa said, pointing at Charles, "am I right?"

Slave looked suspiciously blank as Charles nodded; "Yeah. I did."

"Why?" Grandpa asked.

"I was mad. So I took it and put it under slave's pillow in the living room." Charles admitted. Slave blinked.

"Why?" slave asked. Then remembered his place. He got to his knees but bend over so his head was on the floor.

Grandpa pinched his ear but then repeated what slave had asked.

"He shouldn't even be speaking to me." Charles glared. Slave didn't move. Grandpa glared but he finally told the rest of the story. "For earlier."

Grandpa grabbed Charles by the arm and pulled him over a knee. He got the same spanking Pricilla had just not in the basement. He did his best not to start blubbering like a baby. Once done, Grandpa sent him to bed early, and without dinner.

~*~

Dinner was quiet. Pricilla and Ayden hadn't suffered a spanking for their small lie, but they too were going to be early. Neal made dinner, served it as was cleaning up as the other two were sent up to take a bath and go bed. Fred made coffee while Neal finished up the dishes.

"I'm sorry." Fred said.

Neal turned to him, a small smile playing his lips, it was the first one he'd given Fred; "Whatever for, Sir?" he asked, feeling just a bit cheeky.

"For my grand children." Fred explained.

"It's fine, I got mine back." Neal winked.

"What did you do?" Fred asked. He normally didn't allow slaves to talk for this long but he couldn't help biting that hook.

"I didn't trip accidentally, Charles isn't very good at sneaking around. He's too loud and hid the money in a very obvious place. True, if you'd found it I would have gotten the hell beaten out of me. Which is why, I snuck the money into his pocket so that you'd find it." Neal explained. "Did Master or Mistress tell you what I used to do for a living?"

"You were a con man." Fred said, slowly, as realization bit him in the ass.

"Pick pocketing." he said moments later.

Neal smiled, "I and a friend used to play this game. We'd pick a mark, and one of us would steal the wallet, place a note inside and place the wallet on someone else, get the note and place something else inside. Once, we kept the game going for a couple of hours." Neal smiled at the memory.

"That's good." Fred said. Neal blinked.

"Not the crime, the memory." Fred said. "I was worried last night that I was losing you."

"Losing me?" Neal asked.

"My daughter, specifically. She wanted you to be docile and....not yourself. After leaving them again. You were trying to project what she wanted." Fred said.

"It was hard." Neal sighed. "Because Peter knows me differently. I mouth off and I'm...I'm very good at what I do." Neal said.

"I bet you are." Fred replied.

"Thank you." Neal sighed. Not sadly. "It's been very stressful. Thanks for...this. Taking care of me and...this." Neal finished the last dish and hung up the towel.

"I'm going upstairs to see to the kids, I would like you to go and put yourself over the spanking rail, okay?" Fred asked.

"I'm being punished. Right?" Neal asked.

"No, Boy. I can't punish you after I've just got you back." Fred smiled. Neal hadn't known how hard it was to win a smile from Fred.

"Than....what's this spanking for, exactly?" Neal asked.

"Just because I want to bruise you." Fred replied as if Neal should know better.

Neal left out a snort of laughter. Then rushed to the basement door. Fred swatted his bum on the way over. He hissed. The pain from the last two spankings hadn't entirely faded. He itched to rub his bum but Fred's swat was strong enough to deter him.

~*~

Neal is splayed out, bent over double. He'd locked his ankles and one wrist into the restraints. Fred lent against the wall just looking. Neal's bum is a patchwork of red, pink, red, purple and black.

"Good Boy." Fred said.

"You really think so?" Neal asked. Hopefully.

"When was that last time someone told you that?" Fred asked.

"Peter...er...Master....sorry. But El told him to stop so..."

"Well, El needs to go back to school. I thought she had it." Fred said.

"I do miss it. They kisses me sometimes, but...it's not the same." he sighed.

"I think a few more day here will do you all some good. El and I will have a long talk when I ask her back." Fred promised.

"Really?" Neal asked, hopefully.

"Yes." Fred promised. but first....

"oh, can we skip the spanking tonight? please? my bum and legs hurt so much." Neal begged.

"Maybe that can be arranged." Fred laughed. Then went to set something up Neal will come to regret.

~*~

Peter snapped his phone shut. El was in with her sister and Mother while George called Fred. His lips are pursed into a line and he taps his free hand with his cell. He'd just gotten a call from the Freedom for People foundation. Wanting him to help them in their plight to free slaves and change the political scene about Slavery, stating that Abraham Lincoln wouldn't have allowed it and it had really made the country backslide.

And they were right; in fact he and El had decided not to ever have a slave for that very reason. It wasn't like he could explain that to the FFPF. That's like trying to explain why have a dog or something. It sounded stupid in his head. But that wasn't the only reason they had called. They had recently sent out press about an Under ground railroad. That had investigated many of the former slaves history. Most were free born, kidnapped and sold into the market.

But one stood out. Because of his crimes, no one was supposed to know Neal's wareabouts nor who had bought him but somehow the FFPF had and asked that he free Neal. Which is a high and definite "No". Neal isn't your average con man. He's a sly fox who can sell you a bridge in the middle of the Gobi Desert. He faked who knows how many paintings and he'd set up his take down.

Peter frowned as it dawned on him; Neal had always been careful about his hide outs. He had at least two decoys and was able to skip town when Peter had teams hitting the decoy hid outs because they hadn't known of the third. Which was why it'd been such a surprise to actually get Neal that first time.

Peter called the office; got himself to the evidence locker;"Yeah, you know The Caffrey case files?" Peter asked. He waited a beat as the Agent on the other line confirmed that the case files where right where they were supposed to be. "Great, I need you to send them to the office in Virginia." Peter replied.

"I can't send them up but I could fax some over to you." The Agent replied. Peter decided that only the files he really wanted to look at should be sent and found a Hospital fax machine to confiscate since he was still and FBI Agent and what have you.

~*~

El found her husband with old case files and rolled her eyes when she saw it was Neal's. Peter looked up at her. And smiled. "That fox of ours, he got himself arrested and 4 years as our slave, on purpose."

El blinked, Peter hadn't looked this happy since he caught Neal. "What?"

He held up the lost Rembrandt; a woman sitting by the creek, reading.

"He got a picture of it, coppied it, then he got himself arrested and sent to the Center. I got an e-mail. I wasn't going to buy him but I was offered dibs since I had chased him for so long. Remember the flowers you got from the bride?" Peter asked.

El nodded; "That wasn't actually sent from her, it was code. Neal was in contact with his friends the entire time." Peter explained.

El sighed. "He conned us?"

"It was a very good long con. We both got into it and didn't even suspect a thing. He replaced the painting. Kate never mentioned it, didn't even look at it when she was over to break up with him properly. She has the painting. Because he replaced it when we were gone that one weekend." Peter explained.

El sighed again, then started laughing.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

El nodded; "that boy should be very glad that he's with my father right now."

"I'll see if I can visit." Peter said.


	4. A Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred gives Peter his first lesson in being a Master. Neal gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write but I had fun and I pushed through to the ending. We've got some tickle torture here and praise kink and more spanking. Poor Neal.

Fred wasn't surprised when Peter called to seek permission to see Neal; "I'm just about to start something with him, I'll set it up and teach you a thing or two." he said. Peter agreed and they hung up with the promise that Peter will be there within the hour. He had to see what El wanted to do and where she wanted to spend the night first. Even so, there was a lot to do.

Fred checked on the kids. They were all asleep. He shut the doors and returned to the kitchen where he put a plate of fruit together for Neal. He hadn't been able to eat dinner yet and Fred wanted to make certain he had a bit to eat before Peter got there.

Neal is still bent over the spanking rail when he arrives back with the food and a bottle of water. Fred puts it on a table and helps Neal out of the restraints and position. Neal takes the moment to stretch out his back. Then he's on his knees.

"Good Boy." Fred says. Neal gives him a dazzling smile. Fred rubs a hand through his hair, it's growing long but it's a good length to grip if he wanted. Fred can see why El and Peter fell in love with him.

"Okay, Peter is going to be here soon. He wants to talk to you." he held up a finger, Neal had gone to ask a question but he shut his mouth at the hand signal. Fred smiled and motioned him over to the table. By it was a chair that Fred took. Then he fed Neal by hand. Apple. Grape. Orange. Apple. A sip of water.

Neal took each bit and ate attentively. He was hungry but didn't want to ask Fred after the trouble with Charles. Once the plate and bottle were empty Fred took him to the bathroom for a quick teeth brushing and then he put Neal on the leash. He connected him to a hook on the wall as he set about getting things ready for Peter's first lesson in being a Master.

~*~

Fred met Peter at the front door; he smiled bashfully. "How's Neal?"

"Doing good." Fred smiled. "If you two ever decide to sell him, let me know first because I definitely see why the two of you have fallen in love with him."

"I don't know, I think El just took to the idea because I told her that he was better off with us." Peter said. He stepped inside and removed his shoes. He didn't want to track snow into the house.

"What is it that he did?" Fred asked.

"He faked paintings and replaced them, he faked bonds, he's a cat burglar. But he isn't violent. He dislikes guns." Peter explained.

"He's also very loving, gentle, and caring." Fred added.

"Huh?" Peter quirked an eyebrow at his father-in-law.

"I think the two of you see him for what he did, I'm not saying he was right in doing it, what I am saying is that he and you have been too distracted with that. The three of you haven't gotten to know each other. Not really." Fred explained.

"That's....apt." Peter blinked.

"He's not a bad slave." Fred said.

"I know." Peter agreed.

"Okay, here is the plan. You're going to tell Neal why you value him. Not just as a slave." Fred explained.

"Sure." Peter nodded.

Fred grinned. "I'll give you pointers, so think of this as your first lesson in being a Master."

~*~

Neal rolls his neck. He's spread between two well placed poles. The manacles are tight and even if he hadn't been wearing the mitts there wouldn't have been a way to wiggle out. His ankles are in the same predicament, with the added benefit of being on his tip toes. Other than that there is nothing else on him.

Peter's gaze is on pale skin and a well defined middle. Neal is beautiful with dark hair falling into impossibly blue eyes. Neal is facing the main room and he watches Peter and Fred as they enter.

"Whoa." Peter whistled. He hadn't actually ever had the chance to just look at Neal. He'd been too caught up in stuff and the scene. This was...different. This was nice. Neal's blood turns hot and a flush starts from his cheeks and goes down his chest. His dick is still in the cock cage. But it's pretty just like the rest of him.

"Nice, right?" Fred asked.

"Indeed." Peter agreed.

Neal bit his lower lip. Looked down. Embarrassed by the attention he was getting. Fred smirked and took Peter to the toy room. There they brought out all sorts of feathers and other implements for a nice, long tickling.

"Neal, you've had tickle fights as a kid, right?" Fred asked.

Neal gulped, now wishing he had taken the spanking instead. "Yes Sir."

"Peter here is going to help me and you are going to tell us some very important answers." the tip of a feather slowly swiped up Neal's side. Neal wiggled and clenched his eyes shut.

"What...what?" Neal asked.

"You're going to tell us how special you are." Peter said. Fred prompted him with a look and stepped back so Peter could be Neal's focus. Neal looked at the older man questioningly.

"I'm a slave, I'm not very special." Neal said. He yelped in surprise and pain. His butt had been struck with the crop - he was very familiar with that feeling after his first spanking - Fred had gone behind him.

"Every time you put yourself down, you're going to be punished." Fred said.

Neal blinked but got their game. Peter griped his chin, hard. "Neal, I don't want you to play along. I want you to be honest, never lie to me."

"I know." Neal nodded. "But, I don't think I can."

He got another swipe for that. "I'm sorry." and tears began to slide from his eyes.

"Neal. You are wonderful." Peter said. "I love you and so does El."

"She's mad at me." Neal frowned.

"Yes, well, we'll address that later." Fred said. "Right now is about you."

"Me?" Neal blinked the wetness from his eyes as Peter's grip turned gentle and he gripped Neal's neck instead. "I suppose I'm pretty clever."

"You are one clever boy," Peter explained. "I figured it out."

Neal tried not to smirk. "Figured what out, Master?" he asked.

"Smart ass, I know that you got yourself arrested so you could replace El's painting." Peter replied.

Neal looked genuinely surprised there; "You did?"

"Yes. You are my clever little fox." Peter kissed him. Neal purred. It'd been so long since he got an actual kiss that he was desperate for Peter to keep his lips on him. He groaned at the loss when Peter stepped away.

"Okay, now for the hard part." Fred said. Neal groaned in disappointment.

He was blind folded which made him a bit more nervous. "It's just us, Neal." Peter reassured him.

"Wait, aren't you not allowed to give me compliments? Mistress will be horribly mad." Neal gulped. He felt the tip of a feather jab at his nipple. It was a bit tickles and he was able to keep himself still.

"El will just have to get over it." Fred laughed. Peter had to agree with that. He swiped the feather around the nipple. Fred chose himself a tooth brush and brought up a stool. Neal was trying so hard to be still, but the moment the tooth brush bristles swept over the middle of his foot he jerked.

"I think we found his spot. Now Neal, tells us how special you are." Fred demanded as he scrubbed at Neal's foot.

Neal gasped and jerked. Even the feather by his nipple was feeling far more ticklish than before. "Please...I....I'm generous...."

"Really?" Peter questioned, "How?"

"I and my friends help people find new homes." Neal replied. The tickling hadn't stopped and he was gritting his teeth as not to laugh. But it was very hard. Fred and Peter both saw this. Peter removed the feather from Neal's chest to work on his sides a bit. That got more jerking and deep gasps.

"What else, Neal?" Peter prodded. "Clever and generous, what else are you?"

"I'm....I don't know I..."

Fred stopped long enough to strike Neal's bum. A beautiful red welt raised up on the patchwork of colors Neal's ass still bore from his previous spankings.

"Sorry...." Neal gulped. But he let out a giggle when Fred put the brush between his big toe. Peter abandoned the feather for his fingers. He scraped them gently about Neal's middle and side. Making him jerk and yelp. Then he started to laugh. Actually laugh. It was beautiful to Peter who hadn't heard it in weeks.

"Go on, Neal." Fred said evilly. "Tell us how special you are."

"I...I...love you...very strongly..." Neal gulped around his laughter. Fred moved the brush between Neal's toes and along his arch. Not giving him a chance to get used to one sensation. His legs try to jerk away but the manacles keep him in place. Peter's fingers dance about his armpits, shaved smoothed before hand, and Neal is giggling away.

"I love you too, Neal." Peter said. "I know you are clever, generous and you love me, but what else are you?"

Fred switched from one foot to the, other. Neal cried out and his laugher grew in volume before he could find the words. "please...I...I'm an artist....I love art and I love to paint or sculpt."

"What about your criminal enterprises?" Peter asked.

Neal giggled as Peter found another spot that really got to Neal. "Okay, okay...that was wrong of me," Neal admitted.

"Yes...and?"

"It....." (laughter), "...was fun," (gasp), "....I liked the challenge."

Peter grinned. "You definitely are a challenge."

"But a good one." Fred said.

"Yes." Peter agreed.

Neal gasps on a cry of laughter. he almost misses it when a ball gag is pushed into his mouth, it hooks behind his teeth. It's buckled tightly and his time speaking is done.

Fred stops tickling him while Peter adjusts the straps of the gag.

"Not too tight." Fred said. But let Peter have the last decision on how tight the gag should be.

"Good, good. Now. Where's the key to the cock cage?"

"Here it is." Peter dug it out.

"Go ahead and take it off." Fred said. Peter did so. Neal groaned as he was finally freed and his cock sprung to life. Peter patted the appendage.

"I want to make him cum without any stimulation." Fred said.

"Okay..." Peter looked at Neal, wondering what he should do.

"I'm going to watch over here." Fred said. He went to the only chair and sat down. "Don't worry, I'll give pointers." he added. Peter nodded.

Neal groaned when lips latched onto his neck. Peter sucked on a patch of skin and licked it, he bit down a little and Neal gasped. The tickling made him far more responsive than usual and his cock loved that bit of attention even if it was another part of Neal's body getting it.

Peter spent another long moment nipping at the skin; he stepped away. Trailed a finger down Neal's chest, from neck to pubic hairs; he tugged on them but avoided Neal's dick. He stepped behind and whistled. Neal's ass and thighs had been striped and paddled to within an inch of Neal's life. Some skin was pale red, some pink where it used to be cherry, some black and a bit purple. The fresh welts were placed where they'd show off the beauty that Neal's very nice ass held.

"Nice, right?" Fred asked.

"yeah." Peter's hand suddenly itched.

"Go ahead." Fred smiled. Neal groaned. Peter pinched some of the skin. Neal yelped and tried to move away but he didn't get far before Peter was pinching more of the well abused skin.

"How long did that take?" Peter asked.

"A couple hours, and we did it two separate times." Fred replied.

"It's beautiful." Peter complimented.

"He does wear pain well." Fred agreed. "He cried an everything but I want you to make him cum from it, if that's the direction you want to take it." Fred added. He didn't want to be the one directing this, he wanted Peter to take charge.

Peter nodded. "What should I use?"

"There's the crop and the paddle." Fred said. He'd brought them out with the tickling tools.

Neal shook his head as the paddle caressed his bum; "I guess you're going to get another one," Peter said.

"Al right, start out lightly." Fred said.

The smack wasn't as light as Neal would have liked from the shriek Peter gained. The paddle smoothed over the skin. But it was a threat more than anything else.

"Go on, build up." Fred said.

"Is this too much, because of the previous spankings?" Peter asked.

"I spanked my slaves every night when I had them. They always had bruises. It is to remind them how much I love them." Fred explained.

"Oh," Peter tutted at himself then smacked Neal again. His cock bounced from the motion and started oozing pre-cum.

"Look at that," Fred whistled. "He really loves it,"

Peter whacked Neal again and again. In different spots. The skin was starting to come to life, re-gaining what Peter could only imagine was the previous glory that Fred spent so much time imparting onto it. He spanked Neal all over, not giving him time to feel out the pattern. He smacked thighs and once or twice got Neal's balls. Neal yelled or grunted with each one he got. The pain broke out into waves along his limbs and he felt the blindfold go damp with his tears.

"If you use the crop you can get his balls." Fred suggested.

Neal pulled on his balls. Peter chuckled and grabbed Neal's balls in his hand. Then he exchanged the paddle for the crop. He lightly tapped Neal's balls, slowly growing in strength. Neal would have cum from it if Peter's grip hadn't kept his orgasm at bay.

"It's okay Neal, I'll let you cum when I want you too." Peter said.

"Good, that's the type of Master I like to see." Fred encouraged from the side.

Peter tried to hide his blush; he let go of Neal's balls and stepped back.

"He loves it if you get his feet." Fred said.

Neal shook his head. Emphatically in disagreement.

"Really?" Peter questioned.

"Well. And if you want, you could get his hole." Fred said in thought. He's been washed out so it should be fine.

Peter nodded. It wasn't hard to get Neal down from between the poles and back over the spanking rail. He didn't fight them. And Peter pulled on a nipple as a reward for being good.

Being double over give Peter a good view of Neal's balls, dick and entrance. The round of pink skin flutters. Neal is breathing deeply as Fred explains how to do it properly. Peter listens carefully then Fred steps away.

The first one isn't all that hard but Neal jerks from it anyway. Peter twirls the crop, strikes the delicate skin again. He's trying to make sure his wrist is holding the crop properly and he isn't hitting too hard. Even a light touch applied multiple times can make for a huge impact. Neal is getting that, from what Peter can discern from his cries.

Peter gives him a break by going back to the balls. Neal jerks, his butt goes up and down but Neal can't move too much with the way he's tied. It almost looks like he's begging for more. So Peter gives it to him. He goes between Neal's hole and balls, and does so for long minutes until Neal finally cums all over the floor. The long spurt of cum splatter onto the grey concrete.

"Very good, Neal." Fred said. "Peter, that was very good. I think you got it. Now. I'm going upstairs, and I want you to remind Neal to whom he belongs."

Peter waited until Fred was upstairs and the basement door was closed on them.

~*~

Neal can't remember a time where he came harder in his life. He also didn't think he could cum from a spanking alone. He's vibrating with overwhelming need when he hears a door open and close. He's not entirely certain whats going on but then there's hands on his hip and something cool at his entrance. It hurt from being whipped but a finger slowly worked its way inside.

Neal gasped and sobbed.

"I have to say, I'm sorry Neal." Peter said. "I should have done this sooner."

Neal nodded, because it'd been so long since Peter had fucked him properly and he couldn't wait for it to start. Though he could deal without having his hole being spanked. The finger felt good as did the coolness of the lube. A second one was pushed in, which furthered the stretch. It felt uncomfortable. After so long without something in him.

Peter slowly works Neal ope, adding more and more lube until Neal is cringing from the squelching sounds. "I can't wait to get inside you." Peter says. He's breathing hard from just the prep. He's wanted to have Neal for a while but out of respect to El hadn't taken him.

Neal moans, he'd beg for it if he could.

"I'm going to use you, and you're going to feel it." Peter promises.

he removes his fingers, Neal isn't nearly as stretched as he should be but when Peter started to sink in, Neal didn't mind the pain from it. He sighed, it hurt, a lot, but he figured most of it had to do from getting his hole spanked than not having Peter for a while.

Peter took his time though. He didn't want this to be done right away. Neal felt the same. He welcomed the long push into him and the one out. Over and over. Building the pleasure and pain up as it went on. His dick was coming back to life and he hoped Peter would let him cum again.

Peter pinched Neal's bum when he entered him. Neal jerked, his muscles clenched and Peter groaned. His dick is so big in him that Neal is certain that Peter's grown a freaking inch or so than what he remember the last time they had sex.

Soon enough though, Peter give sup and just takes what he wants without thought to Neal. Neal yelps as he cums again but Peter isn't anywhere near ending it and he fucks Neal through the aftermath. Neal grunts, it's painful but he loves it. Every push is a song to his soul. Of course he'd been with Peter, sometimes he'd gone to work with him on a particularly hard case, but they hadn't had sex and Neal finally, finally broke down.

He sobbed as Peter came inside him.

Peter pulled out, didn't care about cleaning himself out. He packed himself away and then undid Neal from the restraints and up from the Spanking Rail. They collapse onto the ground, Peter held Neal tightly who balled into his shoulder despite the gag and blindfold.

~*~

Fred soaps up Neal's chest, gently. The Boy his red eyed and tired. His bum must smart and Fred is certain he's aching inside as well. El had called Peter back to her; Fred didn't mind taking over Neal's aftercare. Peter had held him for another two hours. The two just bonding. That's what they needed. Fred had no problem picking up the pieces afterwards. He'd gotten Peter and Neal over their hump now it was time for El and Neal to face theirs.

"Good Boy, Neal." Fred whispered.

Neal nodded; "I'm a good Boy."


	5. super glue and meatloaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal gets a much needed break but he has the kids to contend with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a super hard time trying to figure out what to do with El and Neal. So I am sorry that this isn't a chapter full of sex. I decided that he needed a stand off with the kiddies so here we go. Not good as far as pranks go but I hope ya'll like the the kids punishment. This was also supposed to be a more lively chapter. The next one may be a little dense and...stuff. so. Yeah. 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas about what should happen between Neal and El I am open to ideas. I totally have no idea what to do.

Neal woke to the door of his cage being opened. He did not feel like getting up but he got to his hand and knees, sleepily. Crawled out to meet Fred. The older man smiled down at him. He had a cool washcloth which he used to wipe Neal's face.

"You need a shave." he said. Neal blinked up. He'd totally forgotten about anything that had to do with his appearance. The suddenness of this did not gall him as he'd always assumed it would. Somehow, Fred made this easy. Neal waited as the leash was clipped to his collar and he followed behind Red to the bathroom across the training room. Fred didn't waste any time getting started. He put Neal through a quick shower and enema, he only had to hold it for fifteen minutes instead of the usual half hour. Then, Fred set about getting out the things he'd need for the shave.

From a cabinet he brought out an old kit. Neal dated it to have been made in the twenty's. It was an antique and a figure of about five thousand filtered through his head. He was surprised that he'd had enough presence of mind to do that while waiting for a straight razor shave. Something he used to do at least twice a week before he'd ever been arrested.

Fred lathered Neal's whisker covered face with warm foam he'd mixed by hand. He took out an old belt from the kit and the razor. He swiped it on the leather a few times before putting blade to skin. Neal closed his eyes and relaxed. If he concentrated very hard he was at the Barber in Spain. Speaking easily with him. Tipping just enough to be a good customer but not to be remembered. He had to be careful when picking any place to visit often. He hadn't wanted to give Peter any clues.

That was a long time ago, and each stroke of the blade reminded him of Spain.   
He had plans to forge a Valazquez. Sadly, Kate had distracted him and he's in a basement in Virginia. It's a far cry from the glory of Spain. Especially Madrid and the Prado Museum with it's white stone archways and pillars.

"There we go." Frank said.

Neal smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

"You've been very good." Fred replied. "I don't think you've been rewarded for a long time. I'm still deciding what to do about you and El, but since I've got Peter on board I think it'll be easier." Fred said. He cleaned up and put everything away. Then he allowed Neal to stand and dress. With the grandkids around he couldn't let him go naked. And the kid were not allowed in the basement under any circumstances.

Still, Fred frowned as he and Neal got upstairs. The kids were fighting, again.

"Sir?" Neal gripped Fred's shirt hem. "Shall I start on breakfast?"

"What can you make, Neal?" Fred asked.

"Are pancakes okay or....?" Neal blinked, now suddenly shy. Fred raised an eyebrow at him but then smiled and ruffled Neal's dark, curly hair. It was getting long but it would have to wait until Neal got home. "Go head." he said. "I'm going to get those kids sorted." He undid the leash and let Neal lose on the kitchen.

~*~

Pricilla glared at her brothers; They were stupid if they thought they could get away with it. Slave won't listen to them any more and Grandpa was keeping them close at hand. "We can't!" he yelled.

The boys, both dressed in their snow clothes gave her a curious look; Charles went to chastise her when Grandpa appeared.

"What's going on here?" Grandpa demanded.

Pricilla opened her mouth to say something, but the boys jumped into it before she could tell Grandpa their sneaky plans. "We were just going out to shovel, again, it snowed last night." Charles said, looking like a complete angel.

"Then why was Pricilla telling you that you couldn't do something?" Grandpa asked.

"Ah, I didn't want to wear a hat, but she says I have too." Ayden pouted.

Frank smiled; "You do," he nodded. "And thank you," he smiled. "I'm very glad to have such good grand children." the boys finished dressed, Ayden made sure to wear his red, beanie.

"And now, Prissy, how about we help Neal in the kitchen?" Grandpa said as the boys scrambled out the door and towards the shed.

Pricilla made a face, "Cant' slave do it on his own?" she frowned.

Fred sighed; "and here I thought you'd learn a lesson. Oh well." Grandpa then started in on a lecture about family helping each other even if they did own a slave. That one day she'll be living on her own and not able to have a slave and will have to do things on their own. Most of which went over Pricilla's head.

"Mom and Dad promised us our very own slaves when we reach Sixteen!" Pricilla informed him unhappily. She pouted.

Grandpa sighed; "I give up." but he shooed her towards the kitchen anyway. "Go set the table."

~*~

Unlike the other meals they had shared. Grandpa allowed slave to kneel by his feet and be fed from Grandpa's own plate. Mom would hate to see that. She never did this with their slaves. They were leashed in the garage and made to eat and drink from bowls because they weren't human in the "eyes of the law" whatever that meant. Ayden gave Pricilla a look, she rolled her eyes and Charles sniffed at the two of them. The three ignored slave who was being praised by Grandfather.

And he was supposed to be a slave trainer, didn't he know anything? Ayden wondered. Mom had insisted that they all take Master's to learn how to be proficient at owning a slave when they became sixteen. Ayden wished they were allowed to boss slave around. He needed some strong handling.

"Okay, I need the four of you to listen to me very closely. This is important." Grandpa said. Ayden stopped eating, at least slave made good pancakes.

~*~

Neal looked up, worried. This was going some place he was very uncomfortable with but he didn't have a choice. He stopped chewing the bit of pancake Fred had given him. There was a small taste of maple syrup on it. Mostly he got plain bites.

"I need to go see grandma in the hospital. But, I talked to your parents..." he was talking to the three kids, "and they said it was fine if you wanted to stay here at the house with Neal."

"You're leaving him to babysit us?" Pricilla asked.

Fred smiled and nodded.

Neal really wished he was in Spain right then. Anything Interpol threw at him was better than having to babysit three very spoilt brats.

"But Neal is in charge." Fred said.

"WHAT! NO!" the three chorussed at once. "He's a slave." Charles frowned.

"He can't tell us what to do!" Pricilla pouted.

"Isn't that against the law, even?" Ayden asked.

"One, he's an adult, you're children. The law allows for Slaves to baby sit or nanny their owner's children, and the children do have to listen to the Slave. So he is in charge and you have to listen to him. Second do not leave the property. I don't want any of you running around in the forest beyond the drive way. You can be in the yard but that's as far as you can go. I've left the list of numbers in case something happens. But I doubt it." he gave the three a look, one that told them not to argue with him. "I expect you all to listen to Neal."

The three looked grim but nodded anyway.

"Finish up, Neal..." Fred fed him another piece. "You can walk around while I'm gone. I don't expect you to crawl after the children, that'd demean the little bit of power I'm giving you." he said softly.

"Thank you, Sir." Neal nodded solemnly. This wasn't going to be fun.

~*~

They watched the red jeep pull out of the shoveled drive way. They were lined up at the big bay window which overlooked the front yard and Neal felt that they resembled the beginning pages of The Cat In the Hat quite well. Still, he didn't like this at all. He was certain that the place would be just trashed by the time Fred got back, along With Peter, El, her sister and husband. They were going to have a family dinner even if it killed them, or so Fred had said.

"Well, Boy, entertain us!" Charles demanded.

Neal glared out the window then turned to children. "What sort of games would you like to play?" he asked.

"What do you call me?" Charles demanded.

"Excuse me, Little Sir." Neal gave a flourished bow. And then a wink. He smiled as beautifully as he could. He knew he came off as flippant. And Annoying. Two can play at that game.

"That's better, now, make us carmel corn. We're going to watch a movie." Charles demanded.

"I think you three have a bed room to clean up first." Neal said, taking a stab in the dark but knowing how messy his room was as a kid and how these kids acted, he just figured that these three had never cleaned anything at all.

Ayden, Pricilla and Charles looked at him as if he were crazy cakes; Neal stared back. "I've a few chores to do myself, If we work together we can get it done faster." Neal explained.

Charles sighed, "fine." he grumped. He smacked the other two on the shoulder.

"Heeeyyyy!" Pricilla glared, but caught the look in her brother's eyes. Then she changed her tune. "Oh, yeah. You're right. Grandpa would probably like if we did it."

Ayden rolled his eyes but started to play along. He came off as the most fake of the three. "Okay, we'll go." he said.

The three scampered off. Neal smirked openly then. This is going to probably be the most fun he's going to have for a long time. Neal decides to show these kids who's really the boss around here. He snuck up to the second floor, his foot steps are so quiet that the three chattering children don't hear him. Even on the one creaky step. Neal moves like a shadow.

"What are we going to do?" Charles asked.

"Put super glue on the toilet rim!" Ayden suggested.

"Switch the salt and sugar." Pricilla noted.

"Yeah. He does have to cook tonight doesn't he. We should mess everything up and then it'll be the worst dinner ever. He'll get in so much trouble." Charles had the most childishly evil smile on his face.

Outside the door, Neal smirked.

~*~

Neal "cleaned" the bathrooms while the children switched the food products in the kitchen. Then they demanded their caramel corn while Pricilla picked out a movie to watch. The things he'd need to make that wasn't mixed, smart kids, so he put some together for them, a big bowl to keep them occupied. And left them to their movie.

Meanwhile, he did indeed need to make dinner. And Neal knew exactly what to do.

~*~

Fred was grinning when he came back to the house, El and Peter, Edith and George along with Emily. "Grandma!" the kids yelled and went to greet her. She had to move slowly but she hugged all three kids close to her.

"You three weren't too much trouble for Neal, were you?" she gave them a mock-stern look. She knew exactly how Edith and George raised their kids. They were trouble for everyone.

"Of course not, Grandma!" Pricilla grinned up at her angelically.

"Dinner is ready, Master, Ma'am's, Sir's." Neal announced respectfully. The group walked into the dining room. The dining table was set and there were candles lit. Wine goblets put out and a bottle was open, airing out. The adults and children sat down. Conversation was lively as Neal served the food.

"Ewww, meatloaf!" Charles gagged.

"I don't like meatloaf." Pricilla poked it with her fork.

"Kids," George gave them a look. "Just eat it, okay?"

Ayden took a bite, and promptly spit it out. "It's icky."

"I don't care,." Edith hissed. "Eat it."

George turned to Fred; "This is really good Meatloaf, but did anyone tell your slave that the kids don't like it?"

"I think I may have forgot that." Fred said slyly. Neal bent enough to fill Fred's wine glass, and winked. He got a quick pinch to his butt. He hid his reaction and went about refilling wine goblets, except for Emily, she requested milk due to her meds.

"More Milk, ma'am?" Neal asked softly.

Emily was definitely taken with him. Peter was just glad to see that Neal was being good. El hadn't said anything to Neal but he served her with all the effort he was everyone else, minus her respectful title. Peter wasn't entirely certain what to make of that. But decided to talk to Fred about it later.

He, however, watched George and Edith's kids gagging on their food. He couldn't help but tease them a little. He sat by Ayden so he nudged the boy with his elbow a little. "I can't believe you don't like Neal's meatloaf!"

Ayden gagged again and poked the piece of meat. "I don't know what this is, but it's not meatloaf."

Pricilla spat out the mashed potatoes; "Eeewww!"

"I want something else." Charles demanded.

"Charles!" Edith hissed. "If you can't be good you'll go into time out."

"This is a good time to start being a parent." Fred muttered under his breath, low enough that only Neal and Emily could hear. Neal bit his lower lip so as to not smile.

Charles glared but crossed his arms and didn't touch another bit of food on his plate.

The adults got caught up in all manner of subjects until Neal came to clear away the plates and replace it with dessert and coffee. The Clafoutis went over well. The preserved blackberry's Emily had canned in the spring had come in handy as more than a jelly. The kids looked happy to get theirs but just as with dinner their dessert hit a sour note with them.

"Sometimes you just can't make them happy." Edith sighed. As if she were along suffering woman when everyone at the table knew she was anything but; the kids dessert went into the trash just like their dinner. They didn't get a chance to demand an answer out of Neal until he was cleaning dinner up one the adults moved to the living room.

"That was a horrible trick!" Ayden seethed.

"Why, I don't know what you mean, Little Sir." Neal joked back, disguising it as being totally serious.

"You know what he meant." Charles hissed, he sounded just like his mother in that moment that it was very hard for Neal not to laugh.

"Why, I used the salt just like I was supposed to, the sugar too." Neal replied, acting as if he were the most stupidest adult in the whole world.

Pricilla grabbed the salt off the counter, she poured some out of the little shaker and licked her hand. "This is sugar." she said.

"Yes." Neal said.

"You tricked us! You switched everything back!" Charles figured it out.

"No. I used the sugar in the meatloaf, don't you know how to make meatloaf?" Neal asked. "It's a recipe my mother taught me." he sighed and crossed himself for good measure. "God rest her soul."

The kids looked gobsmacked, none of them could say a thing. They marched out when George called them.

"Okay, go to the bathroom." he said. "It's a long ride home."

The kids went. A few moments later, three cries went up. All with a variation of. "I can't get off the seat!"

Neal smirked. It wasn't super glue, but the bonding agent he DIY'd out of flour, alcum powder, and water. It would easily come up, but he'd wait to give them the solution to the kids dilemma until after the three had learnt a lesson.

He hummed and continued to wash dishes as George and Edith tried to figure out how to get their kids unstuck from the toilet seats.

~*~

Fred waved his grandkids off with a bright wave and smile, as if he hadn't spent all evening laughing at their dilemma. The three had eventually gotten unstuck by a very helpful slave who came up with the brilliant idea of a wet wash cloth. They came unstuck, intact, but crying. They gave Fred and Emily a big hug but frowned at their parents praise of Neal.

Fred had enjoyed the show. Emily, Peter and El had also. But Fred also did not miss Neal's misuse of honorable titles. Calling El Ma'am instead of Mistress. It was a note about he felt towards her. Even El had caught it. She didn't say anything to Neal about it because he was technically under her Father's care.

"Neal." Fred said. The young man looked up from where he knelt on the welcome mat.

"Sir?" Neal questioned.

"We need to talk about El." He replied. Then he motioned towards spare boots and coats on the coat wrack, "we're going to the barn." He helped Neal dressed, let the other three know where they were going and asked that El follow in an hour. Then he and Neal stomped out, through the knee depth snow drifts, and to the old, but well kept barn on the other side of the driveway.


	6. The Truth shall set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG THANKS TO Suzanne, IssabelleSnape, NYWCgirl, and Susanmp for all the help about the rest of this story. :) it couldn't have happened without you guys. This one is for you!   
> Without your input this chapter never would have happened. And I'm sorry that this story is wrapped up. I thought it'd go for ten chapters but.....the ending happened.   
> Also, I am going back home in a couple weeks or something. So I am going to make certain that I finish 8 feet deep before I have to leave. I've got a lot of stuff to do but that story is almost finished as well.   
> Than you to everyone who has followed this story. You're kudo's and comments have never failed to put a smile on my face. :) 
> 
> Extra note -   
> Splottled = a combination of splatter and spotted. It's a portmantou. :)

Emily looked at the time; "Nine already?" she laughed. "I'd best be getting to bed. I know Fred is going to take a while. He likes to relax with his slaves after a long day." she hummed. She was able to walk on her own, even with the hip replacement. It was part of the reason the Doctor had let her go home, El knew. She kissed both El and Peter good night and went upstairs.

Peter then took El's hand. "Not an hour yet." he said.

"I know." El nodded. She would have rather gone back to the bunk house. But her father had asked her to the barn and she never wanted to disappoint him. Edith was doing a good job of that all on her own.

"What's wrong, El?" Peter asked.

"I just remembered why I never went into the family business." El sighed.

"Huh?"

"I never had the knack for Slave Training like my Dad, did you see Neal tonight?" she asked, a bit of awe making it into her face. "He was perfect. I wonder if I would have gotten that from him."

"Maybe. Or he just wanted to show off." Peter shrugged. "Neal is....liking it here."

"I know." Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What would you think if I made you Neal's main Trainer, when we get back home?" she asked.

"El, I don't know..." Peter didn't want to turn it down, his heart was leaping at the chance. The scene he had with Neal had been so...he could hardly describe it. He wanted to have that, always.

"I'll talk to Dad about more training for you." El replied. But that really wasn't the problem, really. Peter knew as much.

"Are you going to forgive Neal?"

El opened her mouth, thought about it, closed it with a snap of teeth against teeth and shrugged her shoulders.

"He didn't call me Mistress." she said, and then started to sob.

~*~

The barn is hotter than Neal thought it would be in mid-winter. Even with heaps of snow all around the building, the only clearing being that which the boys had done that morning, the hay along the sides and up top kept the bar from freeing. The electric lights came on, and it may have the feel of an old western barn, it was made for slaves.

"How about some light whipping?" Fred asked, friendly. The pale yellow of the lamps and the light buzzing put off a warm glow. Despite the fact that he'd be hoisted to a pillar, made to stay with his arms in the air. Getting the cat or a bullwhip.

Neal relents his coat, clothing and boots.

Fred clapped his hands, rubbing them together; "Let's get started."

~*~

Elizabeth knew she was too early, but Peter didn't have any comforting words for her. So she put her boots and coat on and hoofed it to the barn. She went to one of the loose boards, one that'd always been that way since she was a kid. Edith hadn't been too interested in learning how to be a proper Owner. Dad had tried hard but Edith snubbed all of his lessons.

Elizabeth had taken to it like a duck to water, she loved helping. Dad would sometimes let her pick an implement and he'd show her the proper way to swing. He'd have her practice on a bale of hey covered in burlap until he felt she'd gotten it and then he'd have to try it out on a slave. Sure, she had to find out how hard was too hard and all that. But Dad had been very proud of her when she'd mastered the spanking implements. They had gone from there and if she wanted she could have gotten licensed to train slaves.

But, she was wrong. Everything she had done with Neal had been wrong after he'd been found. She is still angry with him. It warms her blood in the cold and she doesn't care that she's standing in a foot of freshly fallen snow. The board is just as she had remembered and through a wide crack she can see Neal. He's chained with his hands above him and legs spread wide. He's naked. He not blindfolded or gagged.

She's too far to see his scars, which she's mapped several times when they made love. She smiles, Neal is always so responsive when she runs her fingers down his side. He moans so beautifully and his begging is perfect. Dad has a soft, leather whip in hand and is warming up his bum, thighs and back. From the softened light, she can see the skin pinken under the whip.

Fresh tears welled up, she wiped them away and tried not to sniff her nose. She didn't want her Dad to know she'd been there before he'd asked her to come. She checked her watch. She had one minute until the allotted time.

She made her way from the loose board to the entrance of the barn. She knocked. It was a rule that they couldn't interrupt a session with a slave without knocking. Elizabeth now knows it's because most owners have their slaves be naked most of the time. But since Neal is hers, Dad won't have him get dressed.

"Come in!" Dad yelled. El slowly opens the barn door and slips through, shutting it again. The frigid air makes Neal shiver and moan a bit. He settles down as the whip slaps his bag.

Dad steps away, smiles at El. "Are you okay?" he asked. Seeing that she had been crying.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I'm the worst Daughter, worse than Edith." El said. Almost ready to cry again.

Dad put the whip down and stepped up to El, he took her into his arms. "Honey, we all make mistakes. This has been about you and Neal making things right. That's why I asked for the break." Dad said softly into her ear.

"I know." El nodded.

"I know what happened, but I think Neal should tell you, want to take him back to the house for a bath?"

"Sure." El nodded, happy that at long last she'll get some answers.

~*~

Neal shivers in the hot water. His back hurts but the pain is better than the other times he'd been spanked. It hadn't gone until he was splottled black and purple. The water steams from the bath water. It ripples with each movement of the wash cloth El is slowly swiping over his skin.

"What happened?" she asked, gently. Willing to wait right now.

"The break in was real. It really happened. A friend of mine found me on a coffee run when we were at your office. Asked me for help, I run an....underground rail road." Neal admitted. Downplaying Mozzie's roll because someone has to run it since he's enslaved.

"We help people run from their owners, they go to countries where Enslavement is abolished. The slave ring had gone and taken people we'd already helped, and already enslaved people. We got them out, but I couldn't leave you and Peter." Neal had continued.

"I told you that I had faked it so that I could get away to take the ring down. Without me it never would have happened. They would have graduated to free people as well. We couldn't let that happen." Neal swiped at his face.

"I'm so sorry, Neal." El said. Hugging the wet man before her.

"Do you want to leave now?" she asked.

"You and Peter would do that?" he asked.

"It'd be hard to get the four years expunged, but maybe. And if not, could you handle it if Peter became your main handler?" she asked, gently.

"El....?" Neal said, forgetting himself. "I'm sorry that I called you Ma'am earlier, you're my Mistress. No matter when I go free. I did it because I was mad. I didn't have a right to be mad." he said softly. "Would you hate it if I did want Master to handle me?" he asked, shy.

El shook her head. "No dear, I won't be mad anymore." she kisses his cheek and soaps up the cloth some more. Neal sighs, aftercare is the best part of any scene.

~*~

Peter and El lock Neal safely up in the back of the car; Peter shakes his head, promising to get on the line with their congressman to get this stupid law pulled. It's not safe for the slaves. Or anyone, really. They don't gag or hood Neal. He's been through as much as them and they don't want to make things worse.

Fred smiles widely, Emily at his side. "I'm glad you guys could make it out here, if you ever need me, you know where I am." Fred said.

"Love you Dad." El hugged him, then her mom. Peter, Fred and Emily exchanged hugs as well. Neal got a bunch of "Good boy's" and such before being bundled into the car. He watched the two as Peter drove away, El in the front seat.

It had been great, Fred really knew what he was doing and hopefully El wouldn't forget his lessons. She had already reverted back to the Mistress he knows and loves before the illegal slavery incident. Though, she's taken a back seat and is letting Peter make most of the decisions. Neal is okay with that though.

As long as Mozz doesn't find trouble. Neal knows he can serve out the four years rather well.

 


End file.
